


The trumpet fic

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute Kids, Gay, Junior High, M/M, Meet-Cute, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:21:44
Rating: General AudiencesTeen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Tyler was in band with a trumpet player...and he was pretty hot too





	

**Author's Note:**

> I play a trumpet in band....
> 
> But I'm not Josh, though I freaked out when I found out that he played a trumpet too!!! Twins af!

8th grade. That's the hell year. The last year before high school, the year where you get the most homework, the year where he teachers are the meanest and the kids are the worst. 

Tyler was pretty fucked in all of his classes. He only liked one class and that was band because he  _loved_ music. He loved it with all his heart. He tried out chorus but he prefers to write his  _own_ music.

Also there was Josh Dun. He was first chair trumpet and we was pretty good too. Josh is the shy kid he didn't talk much except for that one time at the beginning of the year where he protested because he couldn't play the drums.

Usually Josh  _never_ talked. It was kind of bad for Tyler because he only had Josh one period and that was band so jealous liked to make the most of it.

Unfortunately so did other kids.

Tyler played piano. He was the only pianist in the whole school band so he felt pretty special but other kids would tease him beyond belief. 

"Hey faggot!!!" Tyler got knocked into the lockers by... (well he didn't want to say school bully because he only really bullied Tyler  _but_ ) Chris.

"Is calling me gay  _really_ an insult Chris?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Dude only gay people play the piano. Therefore  _you're gay._ "

 "Oh Don't you test me no just because I play the piano doesn't mean not I'm not willing to take you down!"

Tyler got a glare from his band director.

"I'm sorry.''

Sadly Chris was right. Tyler was gay..he really liked guys. But Tyler would never admit it.

Tyler got his music out but dropped some and  _of course_ it flew all the way across the band hall.

_near Josh_

"Uh..is this yours Ty?"

_His voice was **everything**._

"Um yes this is..thank you..Josh." Tyler blushed as Josh handed him his notes.

Josh smiled then went back to his seat.

Tyler went back to his area and saw Chris looking as him.

" _gaaaaayyyyyy."_

* * *

The next day Tyler got to band early cuz he knew that Josh liked to get there early. Maybe he could ' _accidentally'_ drop his music again and him and Josh could talk more.

Tyler started keeping his music in the back where everyone else kept their instruments even though he didn't have to. 

"Well shit my lock doesn't want unlock..." Josh picked at his lock.

"Uh Josh you need some help?" Tyler looked at him.

"Oh Um yes please." Josh blushed then looked down. 

"Uh what's your combination?"

"Oh yeah! Uhh 12-01-08"

"Ok.." Tyler twisted the lock then it popped open. "There you go!"

"Thanks Ty!" Josh got his trumpet out.

"You're welcome. Man I wish my combination was that. I could remember it easily."

"How?"

"The first two numbers are my birthday.."

"Oh your birthday is December 1st then?"

"Yeah." 

"Oh..today is November 28.. happy early birthday." Josh smiled.

"Thanks...when's yours?"

"June 18th. You would never know. It's not during school." 

"Oh weird cuz that's my locker combination. 06-18-08." Tyler laughed.

 "Wanna switch locks? Just kidding. Mrs.Henry would kill us." Josh smiled then put his trumpet case back in his locker.

Tyler liked Josh's trumpet. It was a shiny golden color. Perfect. Josh was perfect. Tyler liked perfect people,  that's another reason why he didn't like himself. Tyler was there exact definition of  _imperfect._

They went out in the main hall. More kids came but luckily  _no Chris._

 _"_ So you play the piano back here?"

Tyler nods as he sits down.

"I have no idea how to play this." Josh laughed as he pressed a key. 

"I could teach you. It's actually quite easy." 

"Sure. I'm up for learning new things and in return it could teach you how to play this trumpet here."

"I would love that-can I learn now?" Tyler was egar to be like Josh. He was  _perfect._

 _"_ Sure. Trumpeting...is pretty easy." Josh stood near Tyler. "You hold it like this..." 

Josh put the trumpet in Tyler's hands and held it for him.

"Ok now what?"

"You put your fingers up here.." He moved Tyler's fingers on top of the finger lock and buttons. 

"Huh this is pretty easy..but kinda uncomfortable.." Tyler shifted as Josh let go of him. 

"Yeah But you get used to it." Josh shurgs as Chris comes over to them.

"Dun I had no idea you were gay."

"What???"

He laughed.

"I didn't know that you were gay. You and Tyler here will make a great couple. You're both fags."

"Chris shut the  _fuck_ up! Just because I'm talking to someone doesn't make me automatically like them!" 

Josh started blushing then looked down glaring. He didn't know  _what_ he was. He had a girlfriend but broke up with her a couple of months ago. He thought he was straight but Tyler made him feel...

"Josh can I put this down now??? My arms getting a cramp.."

 _"_ Oh yeah sorry." He took his trumpet.

"It's fine it's fine...now lemme show you how to play this piano." Tyler smiles at Josh but then it fades when the bell rings.

"Well crap..." Josh looks down. "Wait.. how do you get home?"

"Uhhhhhhhh...I walk." 

_Why does Josh want to know how I get home????_

"ok good! When I come back this afternoon to get my trumpet I'll meet you here."

"Hmm sounds like a plan what time?" Tyler smiles.

"3:00 sharp. When the last bell rings you come right here. But I'll wait for you anyways." 

"Ok it's a date!"

Josh blushed then smiles. "That it will be." He walks back to his chair as class starts.

Tyler smiles.

_a date with the first chair trumpet boy...that it will be._


End file.
